The End
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Sora gets involved with someone in a gang and is dumped. It's up to a certain familiar silver haired cousin of Sora's ex to help Sora heal. Two chapters chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The End

Rating: Teen (may go up)

Genre: Romance, angst, what ever fits my fancy

Summary: Sora's dumped by a rather horrible person who happens to be in a gang his older brother had been in who happens to be a male model now!

A/N: Yeah, it'll get there eventually. It actually wasn't supposed to turn out so bloody long, but it did. Oh, this is a little angsty and confusing. DO try to follow my confusing writing!

* * *

This was it. This is our conclusion of our life. The End. My ending there. Our ending.

My heart ripped into fragments of fragile glass. Falling, screaming to the ground and bursting on impact.

A shake took over my body as my mind numbed to keep the pain from processing. It didn't stop the fast track of hot tears from enflaming my cheeks and dropping onto my shirt nor did it stop the pain withering in my soul.

I grit my teeth biting back a scream of heart wrenching pain and took a shaky breath, "What did you say?"

"Are you hard of hearing too? I said we're through. I never want to see you around my side of town"

My mind twisted in anger, mixing with the pain I felt. Why am I letting myself get hurt? Oh, because I was in love with this fool.

"I sacrificed my life for you! I've done everything you asked of me and this is how you repay me?" tears pricked my bleeding mouth, a comfort from the biting internal pain.

"You did that, I didn't tell you to love me. You're annoying and too clingy. Why would I want some dribbling bitch hanging from me?" that hit a sore spot.

Anger seemed to burst from every pore in my body, "Fuck you, you'll miss me after you see that slut sleeping with someone else."

A strong hand took a hold of my hand and tugged me against their body. Like a helium balloon being unknotted, my anger ebbed away and I soaked in the gentle touch I was given. Those arms cradled me while a body slipped between me and... and-

"No, if you ever come near Sora, I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat Blondie?" a sneer was clear in His voice.

"It's a promise" Cloud's voice rocked me into a tranquil state. I didn't understand what else happened before Riku led me away, but my older brother had to change, commanding Riku to take me somewhere safe.

Everything felt different as I leaned my head against the hot car window. My mind wondered, distantly I heard myself thinking, 'It hurt, but why doesn't it hurt anymore? The only person I imagined yelling at me was-'

A distorted sound and figure buzzed in my brain. The figure stood on the beach with their back turned toward me. Their clothes were dark against their pale luminous figure and smooth shifting moonshine hair. Slowly, a face turned to look at me. Everything seemed to darken around their face. Pale skin, whitened everything except those green eyes drifting closer and closer toward me until I was drowning in it.

I realized how much these two cousins looked the same. Riku and-and… My heart flipped. I looked up at Riku in the rear view mirror. I wanted to ask him what was going on with me.

It has been two weeks. Two weeks Riku has been here with me every step of the way. He stays when everyone has gone. He stays and holds me at night, like I'm fragile but grips me close.

He-that-cause-static never held me this way, the way I wished to be held like the way He-who-appears-in-my-dreams. I realized now that when I was with Him, I imagined I was with Riku.

The whole time He was yelling at me, I thought it was Riku.

Riku.

I wanted Riku.

I lay on the warm sand belly down with my head resting on my crossed arms. I sighed watching my breath stir the grains of sand into the air. It all seemed to glitter in front of the swelling and collapsing ocean. I felt restless, an urge to do something. Admit? I turned my head to the side to stare at the empty dock.

"Sora?"

I looked up to find my brother, Roxas, standing under a white umbrella.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's sunny" my reply sounded flat to my ears. How strange, I could only wonder how it sounded to his ears.

"That's exactly why I have an umbrella" the umbrella with black checkers spun on his slim shoulder. His body was draped in white gauze, clearly showing his slightly pale chest and white pants under it.

Roxas was a member of Organization 13 before he quit the gang to become a male model. The same gang as- That was long before the cruel current leader rose to power. There were thirteen main leaders under the Alpha-leader and under the 13 leaders were minor leaders of which He was part of.

"Hm." There was a long pause between us, stretching under the sounds of the crashing waves.

"Why did you get involved with him?" The soft question didn't surprise me but the pain behind the words did. It took me a few seconds to answer him.

"He looked like Riku and He wanted me. He could see the way I felt, unlike Riku." I replied sliding my fingers through the hot sand, digging deeper until it got cooler against my finger tips.

"I thought you told Riku. You've known him for years." Roxas murmured and sat next to me in the sand.

"You thought wrong. You know, when I was with Him, I always imagined He was Riku, always, even when He was breaking up with me." I fisted my hand around the cool sand and drew it up to the surface.

"Tell him." The blonde shifted to draw his arms over his knees, the umbrella balanced on his shoulder.

"He'll hate me." I realized I had sit up and was letting sand trickled through my fingers. It danced against the warm sand in white shimmers.

"He's waiting for you; he has been since before Kadaj"

The name didn't hurt me anymore, but only sparked anger in me. Kadaj didn't mean anything to me. Nothing.

I was happy again, bouncing off the walls as soon as I awoke in the morning. I wasn't quiet, sneaking around trying to be invisible like I had been the past two weeks. Nope, I clanged pans together as I made breakfast for my family. I woke up everyone even before the smell of food hit them

It relieved everyone, amazingly, that I was back. I guess after the whole break up I was more quiet than I should have been. It felt like I transformed and in a way, I did. It was… peaceful those two weeks of solitude. But now, I'm ready to show everyone I'm healed and ready to kick life in the ass. Though…

Cloud surprised me the following week with a strange gift.

You got me a box?" It was the third time I asked after he put the large box in my hands.

His head dropped down and he gave a frustrated sigh, "Just open the stupid thing"

"Oh" I dragged out the word a bit before ripping apart my present.

Inside lay a red tunic with a square neck and long sleeves, black leather shorts, fingerless gloves, and black boots. I blinked at the clothing, looked up at my brother then down at the box again.

"We're going out and you're wearing that outfit" that left no room for me to bail out on. I knew I shouldn't have confessed to Roxas

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Confused??

The Organization gang 'tree':

1: Xemnas (Alpha-leader)

2: The rest of the number, 2 – 12. ()

3: Minor leaders

4: Rest of the gang is filed with less important titles.

There is no replacement yet for Roxas (13) because no one has raised high enough to before a leader.

I hope that answer a few questions… If not Review and I'll answer! insert smiley face here

-Satu


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The End

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, angst, what ever fits my fancy

Summary: Sora's dumped by a rather horrible person who happens to be in a gang his older brother had been in who happens to be a male model now!

A/N: It would seem that I don't have many reviews/pouting/ Do try to spread this around a bit! I think I lost some of my readers too. How terrible.

Chapter two

I have to admit I look good. The tunic is easily tight around my chest and upper arms; the square neck showed off the black ribbon tied in a neat bow, and fell just below my shorts. The only reason you can even see the shorts barely, covering my butt and hip bones, is because of the slits cut into the bottom of the tunic and showed off an inch of tan skin. My favorite part is the boots. Those boots buckled in huge material all the way up to my knees and suspended me higher into the air than normal; three inches to be exact.

Of course, Roxas tried to put make up and hair _crap_ on me but I told him I wasn't into drag and I didn't look good with hair extensions. I'll leave the whole drag thing to him.

Roxas easily turned himself into his alter ego named, Naminé. They looked the same, acted the same, and dressed in the same colors. It was like Roxas just turned himself into a girl and just changed his name! Maybe, that's what he wanted. It's strange seeing a famous MALE model mold himself into a female.

His normal spiky blonde hair was smoothed down with blonde hair extensions hanging into his large blue eyes. A white dress clung to her _breasts_ and hung off her shoulders while flowing around her knees. Yeah, he went the whole nine yards with the whole breast thing.

Naminé giggled at, I guess, the look on my face. "Silly boy!" She squealed and moved her hand in such a way that it annoyed me.

Cloud sighed and ushered us out of the house to his car. I don't know anything about cars but I did know this machine was beautiful. The silver paint glinted as we roared into the city lights from the outskirts of the cement forest.

"Out her orders when he came to a stop in front of a building that looked void of life.

Naminé and I scrambled out of the sleek car just turning to find Cloud rumbling around the corner.

"Did he leave us?" Naminé's bell like voice echoed quietly on the empty street.

"I think we're supposed to go into the building, dear sister" I skipped away avoiding her hand.

"Bastard!" she yelped as she tried to keep up with me obviously not comfortable with the too quiet night.

As we stepped into the building, each step and breath echoed loudly in the emptiness. I looked down to the far end of the room; there stood a man and a small door.

Our feet stirred dust into the air, particles dancing in the beams of the moonlight coming in from the broken windows.

"Names?"

"Naminé and Sora de Kingdom"

The doorman opened the door suddenly transforming the quiet room into an orchestra of bass and noise and dropping us into a cloud of vibrating energy. Immediately, Naminé made a bee line to the bar were she found two very familiar people.

Silver hair ghosted over bright green eyes, a pink mouth forming a word; S-O-R-A. He looked amazing in an opened black buttoned shirt showing off a tight wife beater that clung to his 6 pack. If I thought I was drooling, I wasn't until I saw his hip bones forming above his cargos slung so casually onto his hips. His arms pushed him away from the bas as his eyes slid over my body.

I was suddenly aware of my still form in the midst of a constantly moving crowd of bodies and very much aware of how I could feel his gaze on my person, like it was a physical touch. He was in front of me with an arm around my waist and a hand resting on my hip before I realized he was leading me over to our other friends.

Axel's wild red hair was bright under the pulsing, spinning lights. His lanky pale form cradled Naminé's blushing body under his black trench coat. He grinned at me before ducking his head to kiss the tip of her nose; she dived under Axel's coat in embarrassment of his, most likely, perverted suggestion.

Demyx was dragging a slightly short purple haired male on to the dance floor, his blonde mullet bouncing around in the gyrating light. Zexion tried to look expressionless but the crazed happy look on the blonde's face brought an adoring smile to his lips.

I watched as I let myself melt against the solid body behind me and ordered tea. I admit it. I can't hold my liquor at all. Just like yesterday I remember dancing with a pink elephant, or maybe that was a dream.

Hands snaked around my waist hoisting me up on to a bar stool with Riku's hair feathering over my shoulder as he leaned back against the smooth counter.

"You look good" his cool husky voice carried over the loud music. I could hear him more clearly than the music. I wonder what was playing. It didn't sound like music, just noise, just movement of faint people.

I turned my face when I realized my face had heated up. "Thanks." It was spoken so softly I thought he'd missed it, but some how he heard.

He cupped my chin in his hand, turning my face so I was starring up at him. "Why can't you see how much I'm in love with you?" His mouth tilted and descended toward me.

Pain seared through my body, black licked at the edges of my vision before Riku vanished. The room vanished until everything was white, even the black dots. A distorted noise filled my brain before I was allowed to fall into a lull of black.

I jerked awake to find myself in a hospital, lying in a starch white bed with a hand in mine. Riku sat there leaned over my bed in a chair asleep and by the bags under his eyes he hadn't been getting much sleep.

I stared trying to pick my brain to figure out how I got here and why was I covered in gauze? My body swayed and collapsed against the pillows. I must have tugged at Riku's hand when I fell back because he shot up to find me starring at him blankly.

"Your awake!" His eyes filled with something strange before he looked down at our hands, "The doctors said you would be in a coma for the rest of your life because Kadaj beat you so bad that you received an alarming concussion."

"Kadaj beat me?" my voice was scratchy from disuse. How long was I asleep for?

"Three weeks ago, he broke up with you and started beating you. You were almost dead before you reached the hospital. When you died the first time, Cloud tried to leave to kill Kadaj but Leon and Roxas stopped him. When you died the second time, there was no stopping anyone from leaving to kill Kadaj. The organization is ruins. Their part of the city is burning as we speak. It was the first time your brother picked up his Keyblades in a long time," He looked regretful and child like. It striked a cord in me how lost he was, "I wanted to go with them, to get revenge, but Cloud said it was more important that I stayed at your side in case you woke up"

"I wish Roxas hadn't got involved with the Organization again. His career could be ruined now" I said absently, devoid of much thought. I didn't believe my brother and our friends went to the point of submerging the Organization into the Devil's Pit.

"You're worried about Roxas' career when you died and recovering from several broken bones?" He was angry, I could tell from the look in his green eyes and the way his hand clutched mine. It hurt but I dealt with it.

I shook my head, "I'm alive, that's all that matters I guess," a silence filled the room as Riku reined his anger in, "You mean after Kadaj broke up with me was a dream?"

"What do you mean?" For the first time since I awoke, our eyes met and held.

"I dreamed Roxas told me to tell you I loved you, that I never loved Kadaj. Cloud gave me a gift to go clubbing in and left us at the club. You were about to kiss me when-" I blushed and covered my eyes with my hand.

"You love me?" there was an emotion in his voice I couldn't put a finger on.

"Yeah" I whispered shyly daring to glance at him between my fingers.

"Good because I've loved you for-" he was cut off by the opening of the door and two blondes tripping over themselves to rush to my bedside.

"Sora, you're okay!" Roxas collapsed on the chair next to Riku while Cloud opt to sit on the corner of my bed.

"Yeah I'm good. I feel alive after dying twice" I joked weakly.

"Not funny," Cloud rolled his eyes with a sad smile, "You scared us"

"I know and I'm sorry for unintentionally scaring you."

"You better be." Leon, Cloud's lover and boyfriend, was leaning against the wall in all of his amazing stoic glory.

"Ignore him, Sora, his was just as worried as your brothers" a sweet voice announced the arrival of Aerith, a doctor our small family trusted.

"Hn." Leon's eyes closed and his head tilted back to rest against the wall.

"How much longer until I am able leave this bed?" I was eager to leave this small room; the yellow flowers had faded and were growing into an ugly shade of white.

"When I tell you can leave that bed, young man. You had everyone worried! I've never seen so many broken things in one wing! Promise you'll never get involved with anyone like that again" When this angel was angry, her wrath came down on you hard!

I just grinned while everyone cringed, "Don't worry, I think Riku will be safe enough for me"

Weeks drifted by before I was able to get out of bed with our collapsing or fainting from overexerting myself and as expected, Riku was with me every step of the way, just like I dreamed.

Everything was normal as normal gets, Leon proposed to Cloud who yelled and pouted that he wanted to propose to Leon. No one could guess who was on top or which one bottomed, when ever asked, each would blush an alarming red color before vanishing into another room… together.

Axel and Roxas were still squabbling and screwing each other like bunnies or involved in a rather heated make out. Though Axel was kicked out of his bed for getting two tear drops under his eyes for the two Organization leaders he killed. That fight was a dozy for all those who lived in the same house as the couple, Axel was yelled at by the small blonde before he got tired of being yelled at and carried the fighting form up to their bed room.

Even though Demyx and Zexion were leader sin the Organization, along with Axel, they fought against their gang and lived because of their actions. They were currently 'resting' in a secret flat somewhere on the out skirt of town.

Riku and I, you ask? Well, let's just say there's never a quiet night in Riku's house; let's just say our days are littered with our love! I've recovered enough to leave the 'safety' of his house to lie on the beach and soak up the sun that lacked in the artificial lights of the hospital.

Each time I awaken in the middle of the night, I turn to stare at Riku. I never did see Kadaj in his face. I wondered how I could think I could replace Riku in my heart with Kadaj. It never matter because Riku always woke up and showed me how much I would never be able to think ANY ONE could fill me- I mean how ANYONE could fill Riku's shoes.

I'm truly glad that Riku and I will never end.

* * *

Ta da! All done! I think the end is really hurried and I'm sorry but it's almost 12 and I have school tomorrow (I haven't finished my homework!!) I hope parts are skipped over 'cause this is REALLY an ugly chapter! Review please or I won't be posting ANYTHING for several weeks, even Britta won't be able to hear about any of my yaoi. I promise a lemon 'cause I've been practicing writing them :D 

-Satu


End file.
